


Supermarket Flowers

by starryphilfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brain Cancer, Cancer, Cancer!Dan, Character Death, Dan Howell - Freeform, Death, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sad, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphilfics/pseuds/starryphilfics
Summary: They had everything they ever wanted. The white picket fence.  They had 2 kids, a little boy and a teenage girl. They were in love. But something happened and the whole family's life changed forever.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 2





	Supermarket Flowers

"Mr Howell, I am concerned about the results from your CT scan and MRI. Unfortunately, We believe you have brain cancer."Dan instantly dropped his head into his hands, he never expected this. 

"I'm confused, " he said whilst in shock.

"I'm sorry, we have a lot to discuss so when you're ready please give me a call." the doctor replied.

\- 1 month before diagnosis -

Phil woke up to loud laughter and giggles coming from downstairs. Smiling fondly, Phil stretched and forced himself out of bed, changing into some joggers. As he was dragging himself downstairs the laughter grew louder until he reached the lounge. His fiancé, Dan, with their kids tickling them and messing around. Smiles filled their faces.

"Papaaa, stop!" Amelia giggled and squirming around the lounge floor. His husbands face looking full of happiness, this is what he had been dreaming of his whole life since being a young child. Dan turned around fondly looking up at his husband stood in the doorway.

"Hey," Phil said, voice husky from just waking up. Dan stood up and leaned into Phil giving him a peck and cuddling him. "I love you" He whispered into Phil's bare chest. "I love you too" Phil replied, kissing Dan's fluffy, curly hair and watching his two beautiful kids. Henry was giggling whilst his older sister was tickling him. 

They enjoyed having a lazy morning at home watching movies and eating too many pancakes.

"Right! Who wants to go to the park?" Dan shouted excitedly to the kids.

"Yeah! Yeah!" the kids shouted back. Dan and Phil got Henry ready to go to the park whilst Amelia ran upstairs to get her coat and shoes. Once they were all ready, they got Henry into the car seat and Phil began to drive to Richmond Park. Dan and Phil enjoyed the car ride to the park, Phil listening to Dan chatter on about anything and everything. At least Phil was trying to listen, but he couldn't stop thinking about how content he was. His life had finally got to a point where he was happy, he really did love his fiancé.

As soon as they reached the park, Henry went to go run off with Amelia with Phil chasing them to try to get them to calm down. Dan got the kids bikes out so they could cycle around the park. However, Henry was only five therefore he still had stabilisers on his bike.

They got the kids on their bikes and helmets on and let them cycle off whilst they had some time alone."I can't believe how quick they've grown up, I remember asking Louise to be our surrogate and now he's already five and Amelia is already 13!" Phil spoke fondly to Dan, whilst linking hands. "I know, I can't believe it. We really have grown old together" Dan replied, smiling at the memories."Oh, shush you! We're not that old, we're young and healthy! " Phil replied lightly hitting Dan's shoulder.—Dan and Phil finally hopped into bed after a long day of keeping the kids busy and doing too many arts and craft with Henry."My god, today was tiring. I've got a banging headache!" Dan said trying not to fall asleep."You really need to go to the doctors, Darling. You keep getting these headaches and it's worrying me." Phil replied, looking at his fiance with a sad look. "I don't need too, Phil. I'm fine, I promise." Dan insisted."Please, for me, my love"


End file.
